1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, batteries, and/or battery chargers and, more particularly, to electrical contact pins for electrically coupling electronic devices, batteries, and/or battery chargers to one another.
2. Background of Related Art
Battery-powered devices are advantageous in that they obviate the need for cables coupling the device to an electrical outlet or external power source. A typical battery pack for a battery-powered device includes one or more battery cells coupled to one another via a powering circuit that provides electrical power to the device and receives power from a battery charger. Battery packs charge, discharge, and/or communicate with electronic devices and battery chargers through electrical contacts disposed on the exterior of the battery pack that electrically couple to corresponding electrical contacts on the electronic devices and battery chargers. As can be appreciated, damage to the electrical contacts of the battery pack and/or the device or charger to which it connects may inhibit communication, charging, and/or discharging between the battery pack and the device or charger.